


A Time To Remember

by MoriartyDelighted (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoriartyDelighted
Summary: Castiel wakes up in a hospital, with no idea how he got there. What's worse, he can't remember anything other than his name.One green eyed, compassionate man and a few months later, he begins to figure things out, begins to get parts of his past life back, that he thought and the doctors deemed, were lost forever.





	A Time To Remember

* * *

Bright light. 

Burning eyes.

He quickly shut his eyes after yet another weak attempt to open them and gain at least a small bit of knowledge about his surroundings.

His mind was a foggy mess. He couldn't remember  _anything_ that would explain his presence on this firm bed, or explain the reason for his apparently immobile limbs. 

Castiel. His name was Castiel. Good. At least he remembered that now. 

No he wasn't panicking as one would normally be expected to, if they woke up in an unfamiliar room, completely paralysed from neck to toe, with no inkling of any memory whatsoever of his life. 

Winchester... his last name. That particular piece of memory hit him in a burst. His last name was Winchester. Well that's good news. If his deductions prove to be true (it's not rocket science really), he is in a hospital. As long as they speak English, he can use his name to find out more about himself.

While he was immersed in these thoughts, a loud noise like an alarm, sounded; immediately came after it, the sound of a door being pushed open, the door of this very room, if he assumed correctly- and his eyes flew open of their own accord.

It was a sensory assault.

The blinding light again, but a bit more bearable, the furious whispering of a small group of people, like buzzing bees. Bees... Bees. He remembered bees. They were of importance to him. Strange.

As his eyes got accustomed to the light, he could make out two people in blue scrubs on either side of him, tugging at some contraptions attached to his body, and gently slapping his face.

'Mr Winchester?' a male voice full of soothing authority came from his right.

Castiel tried to rely but he couldn't very well move his mouth to his will. For a second, panic overtook him. But hat went away with the registering of the fact that the perso had called him by his name. So they knew who he was. He relaxed by a considerable fraction.

'Can you hear me? Blink once if you can', said the person. Castiel looked up to his right, it took a few seconds for his eyes to focus on the man's face. Once they did, he slowly blinked once. 'Good, your name is Castiel Winchester and I'm Doctor Milton-'

'Cas!' another man's voice cut through the whisperings in the room, shushing them. The man came bursting in through the door. A hospital staff was right behind him; it appeared that the man forced his way inside. The doctor wordlessly told the staff to leave the man be.

He slowly walked towards the bed, face eerily blank for all the emotion with which he called Cas's name earlier. The man must be someone Cas knows but for all he could remember, he couldn't place the face.

Dark blond hair, almost brown. Medium built. Symmetric face, all together effortlessly good looking but his appearance had an uncared-for look. Especially since he was in some sort of a mechanic's uniform with grease spots all over it. 

The men in scrubs were completely silent now. The blond man reached his bedside.

'Cas...', he repeated. His demeanour belied his emotionless face. He cleared his throat and started again, 'Cas, I-' but couldn't go on, voice breaking. 

Castiel clearly understood that this man was someone very close to him but as hard as he tried to remember, he couldn't recollect anything that could explain his association to this man. Castiel felt a detached sort of sadness for him. He must be family. The use of a nickname... Brother? No, the look in his eyes was something else. 

Castiel squints his eyes subconsciously, trying to understand the situation from the other man's point of view. Oh it feels like he's cheating, pretending to have any idea who he is or what he is to him. 

'Cas-' he began again but Castiel slowly shook his head, muscles having regained some sort of use. 

The man suddenly turned to the Doctor, 'What does that mean, Michael, what does he mean?!'. His voice took on an edge of hysteria. 

The doctor, Dr. Milton said to the man, trying to placate him, 'Now Dean, we talked about this, he suffered a serious injury to his brain and we wouldn't be able to determine to what degree his memory would be retained...', the doctor trailed off.

The man, Dean, turned to Cas, something in his brilliant green eyes shattering. He took a long look at Cas and with difficulty, tore his eyes off of Cas's face and said to Dr Milton, 'I'll be outside.' He sounded gutted. Castiel felt extremely bad for having created such a sorrowful reaction in the man but he truly hadn't the faintest clue who he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue ❤️


End file.
